The New Girl
by KyaraDoesFanfics
Summary: What if Aphmau had gone to a different school than Phoenix Drop High? What if there was a blonde Korean girl who replaced her instead? Follow Nari Min as she goes through high school at Phoenix Drop High with two of the most handsome boys on campus fighting for her heart! Rated T for swearing! (Garroth x OC)
**A/N: Wazzup mai Roses! Kyara here and I am currently suffering from a major case of having my heart stolen by a certain very sexy blonde high schooler from a certain cheerful female MC YouTuber's roleplay series! *coughcoughGarrothcoughcough* Oh! Sorry about that! I've had a cough for a while! Anyways! I've recently gotten into watching Aphmau's Minecraft Diaries series and the side stories like MyStreet and Phoenix Drop High! I AM IN LOOOVE WITH THE SERIES! Umm… excuse me for a second… *runs to a corner and fangirls majorly before running back* Anyways! Please enjoi this story idea I recently got from watching a Hide N Seek video of Aphmau's involving the before mentioned super sexy blonde high school boy. O/3/O *casually walks away while holding a nosebleed back* MAKE SURE TO R AND R AND DON'T FORGET TO FAVE IF YOU LIKE MY WRITING! ENJOI! ALSO! GARROTH AND LAURANCE ARE SOPHOMORES IN THIS! JUST ROLL WITH IT! x3**

 _Summary: What if Aphmau had gone to a different school than Phoenix Drop High? What if there was a blonde Korean girl who replaced her instead? Follow Nari Min as she goes through high school at Phoenix Drop High with two of the most handsome boys on campus fighting for her heart! Rated T for swearing!_

Nari's POV

I sigh and look up at the tall building in front of me, feeling nervous with being at a new school, especially a high school! I slowly walk up the stairs to the front courtyard and notice a lot of people gathered in front of the building. I hang my head and walk forward towards the fountain in the middle of the courtyard, holding my favorite manga book tightly to my chest as I walk. After reaching the fountain, I sit down and sigh after setting my purple backpack down in front of me, smiling faintly when I read the title on my manga for the thousandth time: Fairy Tail. I had managed to find a book that held all of the currently released manga for Fairy Tail and I had read every single chapter at least a hundred times. I smile and flip the book open to the first chapter, since I had finished rereading the entire book last night. I hear someone clear their throat and look up to see a pink haired girl smirking at me, two other girls behind her with similar smirks on their faces. The pink haired girl leans down towards me, her smirk widening and her bright blue eyes glaring at me.

"Hello, freshman!" she says in a snobbish voice, "Just wanted to welcome you to Phoenix Drop High and start your year off with a splash!" Just as she says that, her two friends suddenly push on my shoulders and shove me into the fountain with a shriek escaping my lips as the cold water touches my skin and my glasses are hanging on my ear, ready to fall into the cold fountain water. Luckily, the manga book had flown from my hands before I fell and had landed on the ground in front of the fountain instead of in the fountain with me. I stare at the three laughing girls in front of me, feeling tears well in my eyes as other students start to gather around, chuckles escaping their lips. I sit up and cover my face with my hands, crying. Suddenly, the crowd goes completely silent as someone gently lifts me from the fountain, catching my glasses when they fall from my ear. I uncover my face to see the most handsome boy in my life smiling down at me, holding my glasses in his hand. His blue eyes seem to sparkle with mischief and confidence. I feel my cheeks start to heat up as I take the glasses from him and put them back on the bridge of my nose.

"Th-thank you…" I say softly and smile shyly at this handsome boy who rescued me from the cold fountain water. The boy smiles in return before turning his eyes on the pinkette who had pushed me in, glaring at her.

"How dare you push a new student into the fountain, Ivy?" he demands in the most amazingly smooth and deep voice I have ever heard, a sexy British accent accompanying the voice. "Are you that jealous of every new girl who comes here? Are you really that petty? Get away from me, and don't ever let me see you again or I will make your life a living hell!" he says with an angry glare. The girl's, Ivy's, eyes widen and she falls to her knees in front of the boy.

"P-please, Garroth! You gotta believe me! She fell in on her own! I didn't push her!" she says in a whiny, pleading voice as she begs the boy, Garroth, for forgiveness. Garroth just glares at Ivy.

"You can't trick me as easily as you trick the teachers, Ivy. I SAW you push her into the fountain. Now, get out of my sight." he says with another angry glare directed at Ivy and her friends before turning to face me with a kind smile. "Hey. Sorry about her. She can be a real pest sometimes… don't let her bother you. What's your name, freshman?" he asks me with a smile as he bends down and picks up my manga. I smile shyly, watching Ivy and her friends storm off and watching the crowd disperse out of the corner of my eye.

"M-my name's Nari… Nari Min…" I say softly, my cheeks still warm with the feeling of a blush on them. Garroth smiles.

"That's a beautiful name. Is it Korean?" he asks kindly, sitting down next to me and taking off his uniform jacket before draping it over my body to help dry me off. I blush and smile gratefully at Garroth as I start to slowly dry myself off.

"Yes, it is. My mom and dad are both Korean, but I was born here in America." I say with a more confident smile, feeling comfortable with Garroth. Said handsome blonde smiles at me.

"I happen to know a little Korean! I might botch it up since it's been years since I've spoken Korean, but tell me if I say this right; 안녕하세요! 피닉스 드롭 높음에 오신 것을 환영합니다!" he says, speaking the Korean flawlessly. (Translation: Hello! Welcome to Phoenix Drop High!) I grin and nod, pushing my glasses up my nose.

"고맙습니다! 나는이 학교에 갈 영광입니다!" I reply happily. (Translation: Thank you! I am honored to be going to this school!) Garroth grins as well.

"Korean is such a fascinating language to me… maybe you and I could meet sometime and you could give me lessons on how to speak it?" he asks with an attractive smile. I blush and smile shyly.

"S-sure! I-I'd be glad to give you lessons on how to speak Korean!" I say happily, smiling at the attractive blonde. Garroth smiles back and stands up, handing me my manga book after looking at the cover.

"Fairy Tail, huh? This is a good anime!" he says with a smile. Suddenly, the bell rings and we both glance at the building. I sigh and remove the damp jacket from my shoulders, offering it back to Garroth, who shook his head and smiles. "You can keep it. I can get a replacement from the school nurse later. Besides, you looked very comfortable in it." he says with a smile and a wink. I blush and smile shyly. Garroth glances at the doors and sees a lot of the students heading inside before turning to me and smiling again. "Well, I better get in there to help direct some of the new freshmen towards the Information tables. It was wonderful to meet you, Nari!" Garroth says with a wave over his shoulder as he walks into the school building. I smile and hold my book to my chest tightly, trying my hardest not to blush again. Wow… he's so handsome! And amazingly kind! I wonder if he was serious about wanting to learn Korean… I hope so! I think to myself happily as I hold Garroth's jacket to me, my backpack bumping gently against my back as I walk. I feel my smile widen when I spot Garroth helping out some freshmen by pointing them towards three tables with signs that said 'Info', 'ID', and 'Help' on them. Walking to the Info table, I wait in line and sigh, smiling and anxiously looking forward to the rest of the first day of high school.

A/N: Well, this is a new OC for me, so I'm still trying to figure out what her personality is. Please just roll with it for now! Anyways, guys! I hope you enjoied my first Phoenix Drop High fanfic! Make sure to R and R and don't forget to favorite if you wanna see how this story develops! I am excited to see how this story turns out! :D Anyways, have a #Rossome day and I will see you later, my Roses! BAIIII!~


End file.
